


When we were young

by CommanderCaitie



Series: May We Meet Again and Again [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Finn Collins, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Omega Clarke Griffin, Omega Raven Reyes, Omega Verse, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderCaitie/pseuds/CommanderCaitie
Summary: This is the sort-of prequel to Draw the Line. Taking you back to when Clarke and Lexa first met as kids, and how their relationship blossoms from kids, to teens and even adults. There is love, jealousy, friendship, lust and so much more. You don't really have to read this before Draw the Line.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes
Series: May We Meet Again and Again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/521383
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	When we were young

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope everyone who commented on my story from 3 years ago will return to read this little gem and that any new readers really enjoy this story. Inspiration has struck today so hopefully, I'll keep it to write this whole story.

It was the rumble of a heavy moving truck that woke Clarke from her deep summer sleep, she tumbled from her little twin bed to look out the window. Her blue eyes widened when she saw the big moving truck parked in front of the house across the street. Her eyes followed the movements of the people below, and then she spotted the lovely brunette. She was probably a little bit taller than Clarke and she had a round face but it frustrated her that she couldn't really tell much else from her vantage point. She scrambled to her feet with a huff and ran into the bathroom. She showered and put on her favorite shorts and a tank top then darted down the stairs trying not to trip. 

Abby Griffin had certainly been surprised to see her rambunctious nine-year-old, up so early on a summer day; showered and dressed no less. "Well, good morning and where would you be going in such a hurry?" she announced as Clarke seemed to be rushing to put her shoes on. 

"New neighbors, just wanna say hi." She responded as she finally managed to get her shoes on and studied her reflection in the hallway mirror. 

"Oh! That's right. I'll come with you." Abby smiled when her daughter groaned and she walked towards her from the kitchen. "You shouldn't be going alone anyway."

Clarke rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she watched her mom slip on her shoes. "Alright, Alright. Let's go." Abby opened the door and Clarke ran out, not unlike a dog finally getting to play outside. Of course, her mom told her to watch the road as she tried to keep up. Clarke tried not to run and look too eager but she was excited and curious. 

Lexa had just finished putting a box of her stuff in her room when she saw a blonde girl run out of the house across the road. She tilted her head curiously and stared a little before her mom called for her to grab another box. It was when she turned around with another box in her hands that she came face to face with her new neighbor. She stumbled back a bit in surprise, then smiled a little as the girl grew concerned.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry." She rubbed her hands together anxiously. She didn't want to scare her possible new friend away. 

"Y-You didn't scare me," Lexa huffed a little " I was just surprised is all." She smiled cheerfully at the blonde which only grew wider when she saw her smile back. 

"I'm Clarke," she announced hand outstretched before she laughed when realizing that the brunette's hands were full. 

Lexa laughed a little too, " Hi Clarke, I'm Alexandria. But you can call me Lexa." 

"That's such a pretty name, I like it!" Clarke said with a bright smile making Lexa blush. They were too young to understand but they were letting out pheromones, and when they each took a breath it was like magic.

Clarke smelled like a day at the beach and a gulp of the fresh ocean breeze, it made Lexa's brain tingle. To Clarke, Lexa smelled like freshly cut grass and a gentle spring rain that washes away the bad. They each stared almost dreamily at the other while their parents had been chatting and keeping an eye on them a few feet away. The little spell that had been cast over them was broken by the sound of Lexa's mom telling her to keep moving or she'd have to unpack the truck all by herself. 

A blush flushed each of their faces, and the space between them was filled with embarrassing laugher before Lexa began walking toward the open front door. When she realized that Clarke wasn't following she turned and called out. "Come on Clarke, the faster I get my stuff done the sooner we can play!"

That was the phrase that set their whole day in motion, Clarke had run after her and helped Lexa with all the rest of her stuff. Except for her bed of course which, the movers brought into the room. They spent the time they had unpacking the boxes and getting to know each other, and when Clarke found a compass in one of the boxes; they talked all about adventures they would have that summer. From swimming to hiking to hunting for treasure. The two were fast friends and even though Clarke and her mother had joined Lexa's family for lunch, she had to go home for dinner. 

Lexa pouted just a little before Clarke linked their pinkies together and announced that she would be over tomorrow and as many days as she was allowed. It was truly the beginning of something special.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little short but I'm not the best at writing about kids, also for anyone who read the prequel sections that were added into Draw the line. I did change their ages just because I wanted their first meeting to be a little more childlike and I felt that ten and eleven were a little more early teenage sort of. Anyway please note that this will jump from age to age as I am better at teenage and young adult relationship writing.


End file.
